A Promise
by otaku9
Summary: What if Cloud of Darkness wasn't an evil entitiy of darkness with tentacles attached to her bent on destroying the world? What if Onion Knight wasn't her tiny arch-enemy bent on defeating her and saving the world? What if, instead, they were a mother and son? Read this to find out. Implied-onesided Onion KnightxTerra.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Dissidia: Final Fantasy_. Just the name for Cloud of Darkness.

Rated for injuries, small amount of violence, mention of kidnapping, crushing on an older girl, and censoring something.

**A Promise**

Selphie Darkness was preparing her son's snack; a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a tall glass of milk. At was almost 3:15, when her son came home from school.

_Where is he?_ She wondered. It was 4:00 now and Luneth should've been home by now.

"What if something bad happened?" She paced back and forth. "What if he fell off his bike and broke his leg? What if he got kidnapped? Oh, where is he!?"

At 4:30, the door opened. Selphie jumped as she saw a head of white hair enter her kitchen. "Oh my goodness!" She gasped, running towards her son. Her son's normally pale face was littered with purple bruises of all sizes.

She looked down at her son's body to see more bruises, and even cuts, some of them with dried blood. "Oh my goodness!" Selphie gasped as she looked into her son's eyes. "Who did this to you, son!?"

Luneth just looked down at his sneakered feet, "Luneth," She picked up her son's head. "I want to you to tell me who injured you." He still said nothing. "Luneth Onion Darkness!" She yelled, standing up. "I want you to tell me who beat you up right now!" Luneth sighed.

"Robert." He answered. "Robert Branford?" She asked. "The athlete?" He nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "He got angry because I was looking at his sister, Terra, and the next thing I knew, he kept on punching me." "Then how did you get the cuts?" She asked. "I kept tripping all the way home."

She sighed. He son wasn't the most graceful person. She took Luneth's hand. "Let's get you cleaned up." She said, taking him into the family room. Because he was so small, she had to help him up onto the couch. "I'll be right back." She kissed her son on the forehead.

She went into her bathroom to get what she needed to heal her son. Since her son was a klutz, she had to have plenty of medical remedies around. As she walked back downstairs, she passed her two yellow snakes.

The snakes were watching their master with a hunger. "I'll feed you guys later." She said. "I promise. I got to go clean up Luneth." The snakes nodded; they loved the boy as much as their master. He would play with them when Selphie couldn't be there to keep them company.

Selphie came back into the family room, dropping the supplies on the ground. When she looked at her son, his blue eyes were closed. "Luneth," she whispered, checking to see whether her son was awake or not. "Mom," Luneth said, his eyes still closed.

Yep, he was awake. If he was asleep, he would've called her "Mommy".

She smiled at her son. "Luneth," she said, "I'm going to use the antiseptic now. This will sting a bit, but it will be over before you know it." As she sprayed the antiseptic onto the open wounds, she searched around for bandages. When she was done, she started wrapping some of the cuts up, searching for a bunch of icepacks for her son's bruises.

When she was done with that, she placed some of the icepacks onto her son's body. "I-It's cold," he started to shiver. "I know it does," she told him, "But this will help you with your bruises." To help him with his chills, she placed a blanket over her son's body. "I'm going to make some dinner now," she said, "Stay right here. I'll be back."

Luneth looked as his mom left the room. _She's so good to me,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"Luneth, Luneth, wake up," he heard his mother whisper as his vision cleared. "Dinner's ready," she smiled, chicken tenders onto a plate. Luneth smiled widely. "My favorite!" He exclaimed. "Thanks!" He grabbed the plate and began to eat eagerly.

Selphie walked back into the kitchen to prepare some more chicken tenders in case he wanted more. _He's such a good kid,_ she mused, _He's just like his father when I met him._

Later that night, long after she had put Luneth to bed, Selphie was walking back to her room to go to bed. Just then, she heard a hissing sound. Two hissing sounds.

"Oh my!" Selphie exclaimed, walking over to her snakes. "I'm sorry, guys," she apologized, "In all of the excitement of the day, I forgot to feed you guys!"

I'm going to spare you the details of _their _dinner.

But, when it came to Selphie Darkness, she _always _keeps her promises to the people she loves.


End file.
